


Mating Season - Heartless

by MadSoullessQueen



Series: Mating Season [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, One Shot, Romance, things I write while sick and high on sudafed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Every 25 years Hell goes through a 5 day Mating Season, a time of fighting and heated sex to bring about new life and mates. For the Prince of Lust and Revenge, this is a time to celebrate and to despise. This Mating Season, Sebastian is back in Hell and reliving old nightmares of his time before the grand fall. All of that would change when his sister gives him a fleeting moment of hope and a strange golden hair mage literally crashes into his bed.On mission with her team, Lucy tangles with a dark mage who is capable of moving through the Planes of Existence. In the struggle she is sent to Hell, crash lands in the bed of a Prince and just in time for Mating Season. She's powerless, removed from home, scared and yet fascinated by the demonic Prince, Sebastian.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Sebastian Michaelis
Series: Mating Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788697
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Mating Season - Heartless

_Strong hands awash in an angelic glow were raised before a face. Eyes wide, lips open wide to scream, the angel was bested. Robes torn and bloody as white feathers danced in the air._

_“P-Please, brother…” he begged, his voice cracking as rose-pink blood bubbled and spilled down the side._

_The one who looked down upon him laughed, the sound dark and reverberating in the air. His wings flared out, slowly turning from their pristine white to pitch black. Black like the act he would commit._

_Sword ran through the bloody angel on the ground, the blade feeling little resistance as it tore through flesh, muscle and sinew._

_His fingers grasped the chin of the one he killed, and he watched how the light faded from sky blue eyes. A bloody hand over his, “n-never love in,” he coughed up more blood, spraying it all over his bare arm, “your heart. I-I curse thee heartless…” The angel died._

Sebastian woke up with a jolt, his breathing was rapid fire as a bead of sweat traced down his face. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself in the large bed. He swallowed air as he reached over for the black and gold pitcher of water, trying to get something down his burning throat.

He drank from the pitcher, not caring to use a glass, as he processed the moment. It wasn’t a dream; it was a long almost forgotten memory. Almost forgotten because he saw it again right before every Mating Season. A curse from one of his previous brethren had haunted him for millennia.

Sebastian put the pitcher back, now that it was empty, and he sat against the black feather pillows. He pushed his black sweat damp hair from his forehead and gathered his mind. For once he hoped…

The door creaked open and he knew he failed. He shouted and when he did, only one demon would ever hear him. His twin sister and Prince of Nine, Leviathan or Leia as he called her.

She walked into the room, her pale feet barely making a sound on the black marble. He looked at her, long black hair braided for sleep, eyes the same red as his, long black claws for nails and a lithe figure.

“Asmodai, are you alright?” she asked as she took a seat at the edge of the red silk bed.

He considered telling her, he was fine, but she was the one demon he would never lie to. Not because she was his twin but because she was the Prince of Lies.

To be considered a Prince the demon had to show an uncanny strength in an ability. To prove this each Prince had to undergo three years of trials and then they were judged by Lucifer to be one of the Nine. The original Princes were all fallen angels, having been beside Lucifer when they went to war for free will. Only three of them remained, the other six were from different demon lines.

Sebastian shook his head, “the memory.”

His sister sighed and pinched her pale forehead, “like clockwork. Before every overlapped Memory Season.”

Every 25 years demonic creatures from Hell and the Underworld went through a five-day intensive heat. They would fight, fuck and search through hundreds of demons or demonesses to find the one meant for them. Sebastian was sick of the damn process, but he had to be here for it. As Prince of Lust and Revenge, it was his duty to offer the opening and closing prayer to Satan.

Mating Season only became harder on him when it aligned with the Angelic Mating Season, every two hundred years. Both halves of his being, the one that was a proud Seraphim and the fallen angel he chose to become would feel the drive. If it was just the demonic one, he could do the ceremonies and skip it.

His sister took his hand, her thumb rubbing small circles between his thumb and index finger. “When we were Seraphim, we could not curse. Only Archangels had that right.”

“I know,” he looked away and noticed several sets of eyes of various colors looking at him. Slowly his cats started to approach him in a low crawl with their tails down.

Leia laughed, “you brought these back with you?” She dropped his hand and moved up a bit more in the bed, her legs pressed against his as she perched her head on his ankles.

They used to do this as children, stretch out in the same bed, sharing stories or reading messages on clay tablets. The familiar pattern and seeing his precious cats was helping him recover from the emotions he felt.

He watched how his sister pet any of the cats that would get brave enough to be near her. Two of them, a ginger tabby missing an eye and half of his tail, and a black and white kitten, came up to him first. The ginger sprawled across his lap as the kitten happily batted at his fingers.

They played with the cats for a few quiet minutes before his sister let out a breath, “Dai,” she said calling him by her preferred nickname of his fallen name.

“Leia,” he said back as his little kitten had taken to biting his finger tip.

“Judging by your reaction to the curse, how are you feeling about Mating Season?”

He pursed his thin lips, “annoyed. I do not want to be here for once.”

His sister sat up and looked at him, she moved closer and took his wrist in her hand. Sebastian chuckled as she went into her more clinical mode, giving him the once over. Leviathan may have been the Prince of Lies but she was also head of Science and Medicine for Hell. As she liked to remind him, “one cannot tell a lie without knowing the truth.”

She asked him a few other questions about his routine since coming home, the contract with Ciel, and if he was hit with any various types of magic or come in contact with supernatural diseases. He answered all the questions as the cats resumed their favorite places and fell back asleep as he talked. The brighter moon rose behind the Legion Mountains, welcoming a new day in Hell with it’s reddish light.

He also let her look him over, her sharp eyes looking over inch of his bare flesh. Sebastian knew his sister, she was thinking of something and more importantly he knew not to ask till she had gathered the information. Part of him worried a bit for this and if it was possible she was going to give him a bit of hope.

Leia arched a brow and he nodded, right before she slashed through his wrist with one of her nails. She gathered a bit of his blood in the empty black cup before healing the wound. He waited as she first tasted a few drops and then shook her head. Her brows were knit as she got up and began to whisper to herself.

Sebastian slid out of the large bed and grabbed his black house robe from the silver chair next to the nightstand. He threw it on, tying it while he started chasing after his sister who was moving in a hurried daze. This daze had him worried a bit, out of his years not once had he seen his sister like this. She usually moved with purpose and her mind was clear and never did she ramble.

“Must make a case file….” Her voice trailed off.

Sebastian was trying to get snippets of her musings but could hardly put them together. She switched between multiple languages from Celestine to Infernai to Latin to Russian to a couple he had never heard. As they moved he was getting a bit more worried and angry because even when he grabbed her arm, she would not stop.

He jumped over her and blocked her path, Leia side stepped him and he grabbed her. “Leviathan!”

Leia was startled and almost lost the cup with his blood, instead she shook her head and looked at him with unfocused eyes. “I think you finally hit fertility.”

Sebastian let go of her as if he was holding pure lava and felt his heart rate accelerate again. Out of all the fallen and since that curse… he thought. No. He knew.

“Be certain Leia,” he warned.

“I will be, once we get to my lab. Come on brother!” she took his hand and they ran through the large interconnected castle to her laboratory.

* * *

“Princess watch out!” Loke shouted and Lucy whipped her head around to see the dark mage rushing her. She stepped to the side and lifted her bare knee, hitting the man right in the stomach. He dropped to his hands and knees and she got op top of him to collect his wrists for the cuffs in her hand.

She could smell the fire burning and hear the screaming of the other dark guild mages as they tried to run away from her team. The plan was simple, Natsu and Ezra went into the cabin and Gray and her waited outside to capture the members that tried to escape. Overall this was supposed to be a fairly easy mission, until they found out the size of the guild was under reported.

Lucy had Virgo bring more cuffs and had both her and Loke filling out their numbers. She was tired and sweaty, the later autumn humidity clinging to her like a hot cheap suit. What she wouldn’t give for a five minute break and a big glass of ice water.

She saw another one run off, “got another runner, east!”

Lucy took off after the mage, careful of the dense foliage and managing to only get mildly cut on the thorn bushes she stormed through. The cuts stung but she had to get this guy before he made it into town. A panicked black mage with unknown powers in a town of innocent people, was always bad news.

She tucked her head chin down and gunned it, while holding her whip, waiting for a chance at a decent shot. The mage was fast but her luck won out when he dropped straight down, she figured for his startled scream he fell.

Lucy moved ahead and jumped over the last of the bushes, as she barely cleared them, she looked down. “Fuck!” she screamed as she saw she had jumped straight off a cliff.

Her limbs started flailing, as if they were going to turn into wings and she was braced for the impact. Right underneath her was the black mage and she had the idea to try and aim for falling on top of him, using him as a buffer before they hit the ground. The ground that was coming up too fast for her liking.

The mage was chanting in a language she didn’t recognize but she ignored it as she reached out for his billowing robe. The robe was right outside her fingertips when she saw something glowing under the mage. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to reach for him again but came up with nothing.

Instead she felt as if her body was on fire, currents of magic whipping across her skin. She opened her eyes and thought she was falling through space, watching pin pricks of light blur in straight lines. More importantly she saw the mage and reached for him, grabbing him in the middle of this fall.

The mage spun around and threw a punch at her, it hit, and had she not managed a fistful of his robe she would have went flying. Her jaw hurt and tears gathered along her lashes, but she gritted through the pain and planted her knees into him.

“Where are we?”

The mage laughed and with a quick motion flashed a strong light in her eyes. Lucy let go of him and he managed to kick her away.

“Enjoy Hell!” he cackled as Lucy felt herself shifting sideways and into the moving stars.

She was certain she was dead and cried out for her friends. Lucy felt her body be torn apart by sparks of unknown magic. The feeling consumed her, and she cried out in pain, wishing for it to end and grant her peace.

Like anyone she expected her life to flash before her eyes but instead all she could think about was how much this sucked. She had so much more to do with her life, more missions, more magic, more keys and well just more life. Lucy was ready to curse everything for this day, knowing she shouldn’t have gone when she overslept. It was a shit day and it felt like it was going to have a shit ending.

Her body was engulfed in warmth, the pain had stopped and as she could barely draw in a breath, she heard a scream. Her eyes flew open and she saw a large bed littered with cats rush up to meet her.

Lucy landed with a loud crash, feeling the frame break and the mattress engulf her. Cats and sheets covered her back and Lucy tried to roll around but was trapped. One thing she knew was that she was alive and for that she did the only sensible thing she could do. She started laughing.

“Oh, my goddess,” she chuckled, just lying there and kissing the silk under her. As she celebrated, she felt hands grab onto her shoulders and pull her up.

Strong bare arms circled around her as she blinked and looked at the small disaster she made. The bed was trashed, feathers from the stuffing were floating in the air and cats were all hissing or scurrying away. She was set on her feet and spun around, where she met a pair of very angry red eyes.

“Who are you? What in the Seven Hells have you done to my bed?”

Lucy tried to collect her wits and looked up at the enraged man. His face was so beautiful it was almost cruel to look at him with large red eyes, sinful lips and chiseled cheekbones. He was also bare from the waist up giving her a view of beautifully cut muscles under pale flawless skin.

“Answer me, do not ogle me,” he snipped at her and she could not place the accent.

“Right, Lucy Heartfilia and would you believe I was thrown here by a mage I was fighting through the space time continuum?” she said before latching on to her bottom lip. Lucy could feel a bit of heat hit her cheeks and the tips of her ears in a bit of embarrassment.

The man stepped back and eyed her wearily before he took her hand in his own. His skin was warm and something dark skittered over him, she could feel that he had some magic but didn’t know what kind.

“You are not from Earth?” he asked.

“Earth Land, Magnolia in Fiore.”

“Interesting, we do not serve that world.”

“What does that mean…” her voice trailed off, hoping he’d get the hint.

“Of course, horribly ill-mannered of me. You may call me Sebastian, I am a demon, and this is Hell,” he said with a practiced small bow.

Lucy stepped away from the man and felt her chest start to tighten as she began to panic. “Am I… Am I…”

“Dead? No, if you were you would not be in my personal palace,” he said, and she noticed how he walked over to the bed. Sebastian started rummaging through the mess as he started searching for the cats.

Lucy saw an open door and ran to it, as she opened it, she looked over the edge of a black marble balcony. Above her was a moon against a blood red sky, spiraling black stone mountains in the distance and below was a small running river of lava before a large town. The air was warm and had a faint bit of Sulphur to it, she collapsed to her knees.

“No, no, no, no…” she whispered in disbelief as tears started running down her cheeks.

Lucy pressed her back against the railing as she cried into her hands. This was it. She was going to be trapped in Hell and tortured by ugly cruel demons. This was not how her day was supposed to go, this was not how her life was supposed to go. It wasn’t fair and she started cursing her Goddess between sobs.

Warm fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands from her face. She looked up as a fuzzy Sebastian who took a black handkerchief and gently dabbed at her wet cheeks. Lucy was stunned and she almost wanted to bat away his hands but some part of her was all too happy with the attention and care. He didn’t say anything as he cleaned her up and she found herself starting to calm the longer he tended to her.

“This is inelegant timing but Miss Heartfilia, it seems you have arrived for Mating Season.”

“What does that mean?”

“In a few hours I will give the opening prayers that start five days of demonic fighting and sex in the pursuit of a mate.”

“So….wait…. do you,” she swallowed, “expect me to fuck you for five days?”

Sebastian chuckled low in his throat, “no, I expect all of them,” he pointed down towards the village, “to try it.”

Lucy felt the world go ass over tea cup as she let out a few choice words before she passed out.

* * *

Sebastian grabbed the woman before she hit her head against the stone work, he did not expect her to faint at his words. Well, he expected her to scream or something but not simply faint. That was not fun and how else would he get that delicious tint of red to come back to her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

He picked her up, holding her close to him and enjoying the softness of her curves. She was barely covered, something he was used to with demonesses, but human women usually were covered from neck to ankle. Then again perhaps he had spent too much time in London.

That contract took five years and if it would have continued, he would have had to explain Hell’s customs. He could have pictured Ciel losing his mind at the conversation before he turned into a cherry over the talk of sex and mating. Humans were strange like that; the kid had no problems with murder but bring up sex and he’d lose his demeanor.

The problem was that after all those years, he was so used to the name Sebastian that he was still calling himself that. In time he could share his given name with Lucy but for now she would have to make do with the fake one he used. Using a fake name protected a demon from various types of magic, curses and summonings.

It was obvious from her blonde hair and large chocolate eyes that she was not a demoness but something about her did not feel human. Sebastian was curious about the woman and set her on the blood red fainting couch nestled between two large black wood bookcases. Several of his cats came over to start sniffing at her and he let them get to slowly know the new person.

He pulled on the long silver rope for the bell that would summon his personal servant imps to handle things. They came running in and as they tripped over themselves, he chuckled remembering the other servants at the Phantomhive Manner.

“You two, replace my bed and the cats will require fresh fish. You, go find Leviathan and bring her here, I need her expertise on a problem.” The small purple skinned imps in butler’s clothing all bowed to him and began chattering away as they started in on their duties.

Sebastian ducked into his armoire and grabbed a black suit to wear for the opening ceremonies. He heard a crash and one of his cats let out a long yowl. If he had to guess one of the imps stepped on a tail and dropped part of the bed frame.

He finished dressing and headed back towards Lucy who was still a bit out of it. Though she appeared to be giggling softly as one of the black cats decided to knead her inner thigh. Sebastian quickly shooed the cat away, not certain if it was to let her sleep or because he was feeling a bit of Envy. He pursed his lips and sat on the edge of the fainting couch watching imps work and cats be cats.

It took quite some time and Sebastian was lost in his thoughts as he kept studying Lucy’s face before he heard a breathy, “Dai?”

His sister looked to be ready for Mating Season, considering that she was in nothing, but a translucent black robe and her hair was pulled up in a long ponytail. This was outside her usual clothing which consisted of a man’s suit with a long coat over it.

He waved her over and told her everything that happened in the last hour or so. His sister was intrigued and as she started running her hands all over Lucy to check for injuries and to get a reading, Sebastian grabbed her hand.

“Dai!” she shouted in surprise and he let go of her hand immediately. Leia rubbed it and glared at him, all he could do was look away and apologize. Leia took in a breath, “wait outside.”

“Why?” he asked a bit suspicious.

“I am not going to have you try and break my hand before Mating Season, because I am touching her. I am just doing my job, brother.”

Sebastian did not want to leave but when his sister put her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest in an indigent pose, he knew he was not winning. He got up and walked over to the door, “I will be right outside.” Leia shooed him away and he stepped outside, careful of the imps that were carrying in a new mattress.

He started pacing in front of the door, being mindful of the workers going in and out. Sebastian was also watching for cats that might try to think about going off to explore. A few tried before, and sadly one of them became someone’s dinner and another was so terrified that he didn’t leave the armoire for two days.

“Who the fuck?” he heard Lucy shout and Sebastian ran back into the room. He saw Leia sitting between Lucy’s legs with her fingers curled around a scrap of light pink material that may have been Lucy’s undergarments.

“Leia, I am his sister and Head Medical Demoness of Hell,” his sister said as Lucy yanked up the material.

“Leia, was there a reason for you to have to examine her quim?” Sebastian asked, his words a bit sharp as he glared at his sister. He took Lucy’s hand and pulled her up from the couch, putting a possessive arm around her shoulders.

His sister gave him an unrepentant smile, “to see if she would be able to handle you.”

Lucy put her head in her hands as she shook it and mumbled, “why me?”

“Leia, this was serious.”

His sister let out a puff of air and stood up, “it is. She is a mage, not just any mage she has star magic. That makes her a very tasty prize for any demon. Her blood alone…”

Sebastian growled, “get out! Tell no one!”

His sister stood up, her hands up as she giggled, “okay, okay Dai. She belongs to you, got it.” Leia slipped through the door her voice light and a bit of a song as she started singing “someone is getting fucked.”

He sneered at the door and then at the imps who were almost finished with the bed replacement. The room vacated in a hurry and he stood there with Lucy. Sebastian turned her around and met her eyes, “you are a star mage?”

Lucy nodded, “where I’m from there are all kinds of mages. Magic is common. I’m a Celestial Summoner, I summon spirits from the constellations.”

“Interesting, so that was what I felt from you. Can you summon someone?” he inquired.

She grabbed a hold of a golden key on her belt loop and Sebastian tilted his head to watch. Lucy made a dramatic motion with it before she began to chant over the item. “Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!”

He saw her body glow for a moment and little sparks of gold came off her skin. She stood frozen in this moment before her head dropped down and he heard a sniffle. Lucy murmured under her breath, “please, please open. I don’t want to be here powerless.”

Sebastian didn’t move, uncertain of what he could or should do in this moment. She dropped to her knees and began to openly weep, begging for her friend to show up. As she did, he watched how all his cats rushed up to her, rubbing against her bare legs, pawing at her hands and purring as loud as they could. He almost wished for a camera; this would be the perfect picture.

A loud roar was heard, and he looked over to the balcony in time to see a massive dark gold pawn with black claws wrap around it. Another one came up, Sebastian didn’t want to frighten Lucy and quickly pulled out three silver knives from his jacket. He side-stepped, displacing his weight evenly to not make a sound.

The large beast climbed up the balcony and sat there, its golden eyes fixated on the woman crying. His three tails thumped into the marble as claws scored the ground leaving grey slashes in the once unblemished floor.

Hell did not have cats like Earth did, they had these strange beasts called _Groberjags_. Twisted and cruel versions of lions, they were solitary creatures and enjoyed picking off small demonlings for their meals. Sebastian had never seen one dare to come to the palace, they hid in the grasslands or the mountains. It was odd that it was here, odder in that it hadn’t attacked anything.

He watched as the _Groberjag_ started to step forward, the cats around Lucy picked up on the predator and began to hiss and growl. The larger beast ignored them and as it got closer to Lucy, he was ready to strike. It opened its mouth and stuck out it’s bright green tongue before it…

Sebastian took two steps before he paused and saw how it licked up Lucy’s face. The beast started to nuzzle against her and in a sound that could be classified as a purr from his darkest nightmares, did exactly that.

The demon dropped his knives with a loud clank to the ground at the scene. What surprised him most was that Lucy wasn’t cowering from the creature. Then again, she probably had no idea what was being so affectionate to her. She was giggling and scratching the beast behind one of his large ears, calling him a “good kitty.”

He should say something, warn her but then he felt a pulse into his mind. _She summoned me; I am hers._

 _Summoned you?_ Sebastian was confused, she was calling out to a constellation, how did that translate into a _Groberjag_? He also had no idea that the creatures were telepathic or even understood _Infernai_. His mind was filling with a million more questions, including if he could see kittens.

_Cannot explain, she has respect of Regulus and so she has mine. She is my summoner._

There was a familiar aha moment and Sebastian smiled as he knelt and reached for Lucy’s hand. The beast stopped his licking of her face and glared at Sebastian, he tried to ignore it but knew damn well the large lion was capable of tearing off his head in three seconds.

“A moment,” he paused trying to put the right words in order to explain, “in Hell, Satan creates nothing. He changes the design of things to have new life. Everything here is an augmented version of what it used to be. Understand?”

Lucy nodded and looked at the _Groberjag_ , down to her key and back to the dark beast. Sebastian smiled as he saw the light flicker in her eyes, and she understood what he was saying. “I summoned him? I can’t get the Leo I’m used to, but he heard me?”

Sebastian nodded, “exactly. Now let me tell you about what you summoned.” He explained to her about the _Groberjags_ , even getting a bit of assistance in handling misconceptions from it. It had a name, Lowen and was over three hundred years old. He had cubs and a mate in the Legion Mountains. Overall it was a fine and intelligent beast.

Lucy turned pale and Lowen took it’s leave, promising to visit with his cubs again. Sebastian gathered her in his arms as he smiled at the creature that was adding more claw marks and dings in his balcony. She fell asleep and he noticed that the interesting power that danced on her skin was dim. Perhaps she used too much to summon the beast or had to keep channeling power to keep it tame around her. Least if anything he didn’t eat one of Sebastian’s cats.

The large black wood and silver grandfather clock chimed in his room and he remembered that he had to give the opening prayers. It was hard to leave Lucy alone in his room but if anywhere in Hell she would be safe, it was here. He did not want to leave her and that was odd, he did not attach himself to anything.

There was something about her, something that called out to his very being. Something that reminded him of the golden cities, of pure white feathers and a bright sun against a powder blue sky. The missing piece for his heart, the incomplete aspect of who he was, he felt it when he looked at her.

For a moment he almost remembered his Celestine name.

* * *

Lucy slept so heavily that she couldn’t even muster up the strength to dream. Her power was drained and was replenishing slower than she ever remembered. Perhaps it was because she was in this different world and far removed from her beloved stars.

Removed from her life, her nakama and everything that made her Lucy. She woke up, rubbing sleep dust from her eyes and realizing that she was covered in cats. At least a dozen furballs were either on her or plastered up against her side. It was a stark reminder that she was no longer in Magnolia.

She carefully moved the cats from her before sitting up, each one of them glared at her for daring to disturb their sleep. Lucy giggled and playfully pet each one of them, giving them a bit of the affection, they seemed to crave from her.

“Sebastian?” she whispered, wondering where he was. It felt odd to wake up without the beautiful demon near her. The last several hours of her life had been some of the strangest but with his presence she felt able to handle it. It was difficult to explain, like he was a missing puzzle piece that completed the picture.

Lucy removed the red covers and slipped out of the bed, her bare feet touching the warmer black marble. She was wearing a large white men’s dress shirt that went to mid-thigh. She didn’t remember changing out of her messy clothes and wouldn’t have been surprised if he did this. Would not be the first time in her life some strange man had played dress up with her in her sleep.

She went to the balcony, wanting a little more air and a little space from all the cats. It made her chuckle to think of a demonic Prince with a cat fixation. Lucy wondered what he would make of an Exceed. Happy would most likely lose his mind to be near someone who would most likely want to play with his paws and go on and on about how cute he is.

Happy was cute, until he spoke. Lucy chuckled; she loved the little blue furball but some days he needed a few lessons in social tact. So did Natsu but that was neither here nor there.

Lucy looked over the town and from even way up here she could a flurry of people in the streets. Moving dots all over each other and she could barely hear a mixture of screaming and perhaps moaning. It reminded her, Sebastian said she showed up a few hours before Mating Season. Not sure how long she slept, she assumed it must have started.

She wondered if he was down there, fighting and fucking with the other people. A stab of pain hit her heart as she thought of Sebastian with another woman. Lucy rubbed the spot, hoping to alleviate the feeling and wondering where this sudden jealousy was coming from. She barely knew the demon and attraction aside, had no reason to feel anything for him.

Except that he was warm, reasonably kind, intelligent and more well-mannered than she would have assumed of a demon. Though her knowledge on demons was limited and perhaps they were better than what the story books and legends make them seem like. Then there was the fact that she was in Hell and so far, no torture but she also wasn’t dead.

That meant she was still alive and alive meant that there was a chance she could find her way home. Her heart hurt again, and she sucked in a breath, feeling her knees a little weak at the thought of leaving not this place but him.

Lucy knew that some people had soulmates. Knew that there was love at first sight. These were things she believed in… in fantasy. The idea that any of it could happen to her. Was as unlikely as the idea that…

She was going to fight a mage and get sent to Hell to land in the bed of a Prince.

“O-okay, Lucy,” she sighed trying to take her mind away from its thoughts. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn’t eaten in maybe a day or longer. She had no idea how long she really was asleep.

The question was, where could she get some food and was demonic cuisine edible? Lucy held her arms for balance as she felt the general light headedness of hunger start to play with her. She found her way back to the bed and took a seat, mindful of the cats that already claimed her warm spot.

She glanced over at the black wood night stand and saw a pitcher, her keys and a small folded piece of paper. Lucy picked up the paper, noting that it was a fine cardstock that was slightly off white and the penmanship of the author had her a bit jealous.

_Lucy,_

_I have no idea when you will wake up. When you do Mating Season will have started, and I will be busy. The castle staff is light but as fortune favors you, several of my personal staff already have mates. Use the silver rope to call on them and let them know if you need anything._

_I will return to your side when I am able._

_Respectfully,_

_Sebastian_

“I will be busy,” she whispered, her vision growing a little blurry as tears formed. She knew what that meant, he was down there trying to find himself a woman to have sex with.

It hurt. She didn’t know why it hurt but just that it did. That the thought of him between another woman’s legs or kissing her was sending nasty shivers up her spine. The tears flowed as jealousy and pain consumed her, flashes of his beautifully cruel face in the grip of ecstasy had her stomach in knots.

Lucy was no longer hungry, she just wanted to hide away and not think about Sebastian. She tore up the note and threw it, angry that it didn’t burn up or go flying off the balcony. She sobbed into hands, hating her mind for the images she kept seeing. Hating her heart for feeling the way it did.

Absent mindedly she rubbed the ache in her chest and stared at her bare toes. Lucy was lost and confused in a sea of sudden emotions, all revolving around one demon. Her brain had a field day with this, one side torturing her with pessimistic thoughts and another part laughing at the fact she was pining over a demon.

A large gust of wind hit, sending the pieces of paper and black feathers up towards her. She lifted her head and blinked several times before getting a clear idea of what she was seeing.

Sebastian with massive black wings, curled black and gold horns from his temples, framing his face. His suit was in tatters and a long black whip like tail twitched in agitation. His red eyes glowed and mouth neutral as he took several steps towards her.

Lucy got out of the bed, taking timid steps towards the demon. His face was flush, his breathing labored, and she noticed dried blood staining his ripped clothing. She stopped a foot from him as the cats all decided to circle them, she tilted her head. “Sebastia…”

“Asmodai, my name is Asmodai. Second Seraphim to fall alongside Lucifer, Prince of Lust and Revenge.” His voice was thick, a bit of gravel disrupting the usual flow of it.

“Asmodai,” she repeated her voice a bare whisper. She liked the name Sebastian and wondered why he would give her that name first. Then she remembered that names have summoning power and it would make sense. It didn’t make sense that he was telling her now.

Maybe he found a mate and just wanted to clear the air? Remind her that she was just an unfortunate mage, nothing overly special who wound up in the bed of someone so important. She assumed he was, having no idea what a Seraphim was who was Lucifer, but she understood the Prince rank.

“Say it again,” he commanded.

“Asmodai,” she watched how he relaxed a little, strong shoulders dipping down and a small breath of relief passing his thin lips.

“Lucy,” he replied, holding out a hand for her, she noticed his black nails had grown, looking closer to claws.

She took a step and pressed her hand against his, feeling the warmth of him and importantly the rightness of this moment. He moved towards her and snaked an arm around her waist, lifting her slightly before he slanted his lips over hers.

His kiss was devastating, going straight to her brain as her eyes fluttered closed. His lips moved against hers in practiced precision of a skilled lover. She hummed around his lips and gasped slightly when his tongue speared into her mouth, searching for hers. The kiss deepened and fire went through her veins threatening to burn her from the inside out with all the passion.

She could taste black tea and something heady on his tongue, a delicious burn that she thought suited him well. He spared her not a moment as his claws worked through the shirt, tearing it into fragments down her back. Sebastian – Asmodai – pressed his bare hands against her skin, pushing her into him. She could feel the heat from his body and the hard planes of his taunt muscles. It made her crave more of his touch, to have him naked and filling her.

He pulled back and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers before running his thumb over her tingling bottom lip. Lucy looked into his eyes, they glowed with desire and need, it went straight to her essence, dampening her panties in a rush of wetness.

She had to ask. Lucy would never be satisfied if she didn’t know. “D-did you…” her voice died before she could finish the question. Perhaps she didn’t want it answered.

He smiled at her, “I fought them off me, hating each of their touches. They were wrong, Lucy,” he tightened his grip, “this, this is right. Do you understand?”

Lucy gave a jerky nod and felt relief over every inch of her heart, “I was so scared.”

“Jealous?”

“That too, but we just met.”

“And? That is how it works, no time limits, no courtships or human customs. This is why humans are unhappy, they never go with their instincts and trust that nature knows more than them. Demonic mates never leave, and I have never met an unhappy pairing.”

“I’m not a demon,” she said.

He led her out to the balcony and waved his arm, “neither were many of them, originally. Some were angels that fell, some were humans that fell in love, some were fae folk. Very few of my people started from a lineage of a pure demon and kept it that way.”

“What happens to the humans?”

“When we mate your soul joins with mine, nature figures out what to do with the details. I do not know if you become a demoness, a dark human or even a strange fae creature given your magical abilities. All I know,” he kissed her forehead, “is that you become mine.”

“Yours,” Lucy replied.

“As much as I become yours, demons need balance. We are contract creatures based in a system of rules that keeps free will sacred and promises made as a way of life.”

It clicked in her head, “like my summoning magic, my keys and the ability to summon them is all based on oral promises and contracts.”

“Only we write out contracts, we need a physical contract in paper and ink, in blood, or in glyphs. We may be darker than your world, but you fit in here more than you realize.” He said and she looked down at the busy town before looking back up in his eyes. The lust and craving she saw earlier was all but gone, now he looked at her in understanding and appreciation. A softer look that had her toes curling and her mind hopeful.

“So then…”

“You are exactly where and when you needed to be. Not just for me, but for yourself. That mage did you – us – a favor.”

“I guess you are going to get five days of fucking,” Lucy teased, unable to help the snarky side of her.

He coughed, “three actually, I have been waiting and fighting for two.”

Her eyes went wide as she mouthed a silent ‘oh’, least now she understood why she was so damn hungry. Lucy had been asleep for two days and during that time he had been fighting to keep others away from him. Keeping himself distracted to not touch her while she slept, he risked himself to protect her from everyone, including his own needs.

She smiled at him, “then I guess we should not keep you waiting any longer. Sounds like you’ve had a rough couple days.”

He scooped her up and cradled her into his chest as he walked back to the bed. “They were rough, you are going to have to make them up to me.”

“Are you playing the pity card?” she teased.

His horns and wings vanished, leaving him looking like the man she met at first. He pulled off the fragments of his clothing, and pounced in the bed, naked as the day he was born. Well she wondered about that one, maybe he was hatched or just poofed into existence. Either way her mind was laughing.

“A little, you should be nice to me. I cannot take the liberty to just sleep and play with cats all day long.”

Lucy giggled, “my poor poor demon, you’ve had it so rough.”

“I really have,” he took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles, his gaze fixated on her. His eyes silently pleading with her while his mouth struggled to not fully smile.

She had something clever to say but instead her speaking was cut off when her stomach had enough and voiced its own concern. They both chuckled at the sound and before she could say anything, he had left the room at a speed that was almost impossible for her eyes to track. Though she was certain he at least put on pants.

After removing the shredded shirt and convincing a dozen cats that they did not all need to be on the bed, Lucy waited. The grandfather clock ticked by a few minutes and she nibbled her bottom lip, almost ready to get out of the bed and find Sebastian. Which she determined that she liked that name better than Asmodai, it felt more like him.

* * *

He threw all kinds of foods into the basket; not certain what Lucy would like. Sebastian was in no mood to cook; he could do that later. A big feast of cakes, sweets and fruits to share his joy with the fact that his nightmare was finally ending.

That angel that cursed him as heartless, he was going to win. Nature handed him a heart through a series of unusual events and in a small beautiful package that was a taste of home. Her kiss, despite morning breath, had been better than anything he had felt in centuries.

The last two days had hit him hard, the demons more relentless than previous years. When Leia had said he finally awakened to fertility, he knew this was going to be difficult. Demons could sense it, know when a potential mate was viable for producing young. They came at him with their weapons, claws and a few hooves ready to strike. To take him down and mount him but they were wrong.

Their touches burned, more so than the fire demon and his skin crawled every time a female looked at him with unrestrained Lust. It was maddening and he knew if he did not make a show of rejection, they would storm his palace and seek him out. Hundreds of demons were knocked out and cast to the side, as he waited for any word on the wind that Lucy had finally woken up.

What he didn’t expect was that he would scent her tears in the wind, nor feel the ache in his chest. It almost got him bedded when he dropped to his knees before a rather tough succubae. The demoness did not waste the opportunity and went for him in the moment of weakness. It forced him to shed his usual skin and let his true self be known.

No one understands is how physically painful and tiring it is to transform. Yet for the gained power and the ability to end the onslaught to find his way back to his room. All of it, even the headache was worth it. Now all he had to do was take care of her and mate her. Then he could handle the rest of Mating Season lazily making love to her.

When the basket was full, he snatched it and ran back for the room. Along the way he told his imps to go enjoy the season and leave him the Heaven alone. They all cheered and a few of them sent along their well wishes. That kind of devotion made him smile and he remembered one of the reasons he had missed being home.

As a faux butler, he was rarely thanked, because humans had their own customs and hierarchies. It was always odd that demons felt more humane than the creatures called humans. Ciel was a bit different and for a moment Sebastian missed the boy whose soul was slowly being absorbed by him. Then again for five years he raised the kid, that was a long time to spend with someone, contract or not.

He wondered for a moment what Ciel would think of Lucy. Would the young Earl approve of her or simply develop a bloody nose at the way she wore very little in clothing by comparison to human women? Sebastian rounded a corner and stopped short, coming to a sliding stop as he saw the ghost of the person he was thinking of.

A ghostly version of Ciel stood in the hallway, dressed in a navy suit with blue tie, his signet ring sparkling in the light. He was not wearing his eye patch, his hair was slicked back, and his mouth was pursed in a thin line.

“Sebastian?”

“My lord,” he said with a bow, almost forgetting that he didn’t need to act this way. Ciel was gone, another contract fulfilled and enjoyed. Yet years of habits were difficult to forget.

“You have done it?” the young man asked.

“Your soul is mine, but I have never once talked with a contracted after devouring them.”

The man’s lips pulled down into a frown, “that’s odd. Were you thinking of me?”

“I was, remembering a few of our times and wondering how you would handle the news of my mate.”

“Mate?”

“Demonic custom, had we not finished our business when we did. I would have explained it to you when I would need to vanish for five days.” He was in a hurry to get back to Lucy but at the same point, he felt like he owed Ciel’s soul a little closure.

When a contract completes the process is automatic, there is no goodbye and no chance to allow their contractor a few minutes to gather their reality before it ended. The Faustian Contract activates automatically, and the soul is ripped from the body, given to the demon. The feeling was a shock to Sebastian’s senses and when he tasted Ciel, he had a moment of mourning. It was why he cleaned, dressed, wrote the death notices and then handed the body to Undertaker, directly. It was all he could do.

Perhaps this was why he was having a hard time letting go of the name Sebastian or any of his life there. For a heartless one as himself, he had grown fond of the boy who became a man for a short while. That name and persona was all he had left of his time on Earth and he was not ready to give it all up.

“My lord,” he paused, “I want you to know that I was fond of you. We had many wonderful adventures and now, I need you to be at peace.”

“I was fond of you too, Sebastian. You were my only true friend.” The spirit said as he sighed and rubbed his temples. “I do not understand why I am here.”

The demon thought for a moment, “Ciel, come with me.”

“I am not going to watch your lewd activities. I’ve had enough listening to you have sex with nuns over the years.”

Sebastian snorted, “those were your orders.” He continued walked, knowing the young lad would decide to keep up with him. Ciel was as curious as any cat and Sebastian knew that he had many a question about demonic life.

He walked into his room, seeing Lucy in the bed, playing with one of the kittens and barely covered by a sheet. Sebastian tightened his grip on the basket as he walked over to her. “Lucy, I brought food and…” he looked over his shoulder, seeing the ghost step into the room.

He smiled as he watched the look of horror flash across Ciel’s face as he watched all the felines at play. The young lord was highly allergic and despised the wonderful little animals. Perhaps it was just Sebastian being himself, but he thoroughly enjoyed the fact that cats gave him pleasure and brought misery to his contractor.

Lucy pulled up the sheet and turned red as she looked at the spirit. “You can see him,” he said and she nodded.

“How is that possible?” Ciel asked.

“Think it has to do with how my magic has been changed here,” Lucy answered as Sebastian opened the basket for her and started handing her various treats. “Just how much do you think I eat?”

Sebastian chuckled, “I have no idea, but eat as much as you like.”

“I’ll get fat.”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, despite the huff from Ciel’s spirit, “that is just more of you to enjoy.”

She pushed him away with a chuckle and set about to dining on some fruit. He watched as she processed the complex tastes of fruits grown in the Capital. Demonic taste buds were a little different than human ones, often they blended heat and sweet. Even a cup of hot chocolate had red pepper added to it.

“When he was my personal demonic butler, he was not a sap,” Ciel protested.

“Might have to do with the fact I have boobs,” she opined, and Sebastian could only chuckle. This was a wonderful exchange; Lucy had a bit of a sarcasm to her and it was clear she did not back down.

“Is that truly a thing?” the spirit asked as he stepped over a few cats to come closer to the bed.

Lucy set down her fruit and looked at the young man, Sebastian saw her eyes fill with empathy and a bit of sadness. “You died before you could find out,” she stated.

“Few months before my 18th birthday,” Ciel added and Sebastian frowned. He had been setting up that ball for weeks for the big December event. He was going to tie it into Christmas and had many ideas on how to celebrate with style. They were also supposed to finalize the engagement paperwork with Elizabeth’s family.

“It wasn’t fair was it?” Lucy asked her voice a breath above a whisper.

Ciel sniffled and shook his head, “I thought we’d have more time. I thought…”

Lucy leaned closer to Sebastian, “taken too soon, but you knew that. You apologized to him?”

“I did and wished him peace. Why is that not enough?”

“When was he born?”

“December 14th, 1875.”

“Sagittarius…” Lucy paused for a moment, “hand me my keys.” Sebastian was confused but did as instructed putting the unusual key ring in her hand. She picked through the keys and held up a golden one.

Lucy placed a kiss to the archery symbol on it and whispered a small rite. Sebastian could feel the air around her warm, the same bits of gold sparking around her skin. This time that power hit him, like a sucker punch and he doubled over, almost falling off the bed in a lump.

“I call up the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius, I name thee!” she shouted, and Sebastian put his hand up over his eyes as the room began to fill with light.

He could feel what was left of Ciel’s soul be removed from his body, the added power leaving him as well. As he watched, he saw the spirit gain more substance to him, becoming whole again. Ciel floated in the air, wrapped around a power that was uniquely Lucy’s. Sebastian wasn’t a master of magic and barely studied it, but he thought he understood what was happening.

The star sign, Ciel’s sign and Lucy’s magic. She did not have her previous friends, but she could make new ones. She could still summon and grant names, he sat in awe of the power and hoped to Satan that she was not going to pass out for another two days. A final flash of bright golden light and then everything felt settled.

His cats had all scurried to their favorite hiding places and where Ciel’s ghost once stood was now replaced by a young handsome centaur. From the torso up, it was Ciel, even the scowl on his face was uniquely his. His horse bottom stomped into the ground as a blue tail flicked behind him.

“What?” Ciel asked and Sebastian looked over at Lucy who was simply smiling at the young man.

“It’s why you couldn’t leave, for everything you have meant to Sebastian and all the good that you did. Your soul was too strong to pass on, but it was strong enough to become a new friend. You have a life again, Ciel or should I say, Sagittarius the Archer.”

“You can do that?” Sebastian and Ciel both asked in unison.

Lucy shrugged, “guess so. In my world changes to a spirit must go through the Celestial Realm but I’m not there. When I summoned Lowen, I realized that subconsciously I was going to try and restore my keys. That meant I had to find new spirits or beasts to take the place of the ones no longer connected.”

“You had a key for Sagittarius,” Sebastian added as he kissed her cheek and stood up. He walked over to Ciel and took the young man’s hand, “will he forever be a centaur?”

“Close the gate,” she whispered and Ciel turned back into a normal two-legged young man without a large bow in his hands. His eyes were different, Sebastian noticed that, they were no longer blue but a strange kind of twinkling purple. The color of dark fae folk.

“What does this mean?” Ciel asked.

“It means, you can live, here in Hell but when I call upon you, you must answer. You are now basically contracted to me.”

Sebastian burst out in laughter, he thought this was rich. The contractor now a contractee and he could understand what it was like. Oh, the fun he could have…

His thoughts of revenge were dashed aside when he was hit upside the head with a piece of fruit. He looked at Lucy who was glaring quite a large number of daggers at him. Sebastian grinned at her before looking back at Ciel. “Go, enjoy Mating Season. Discover everything you missed by dying too soon.”

Ciel turned red, “I know nothing of that kind of thing!”

“Look for a succubus, they can teach you. Easy to spot but be careful of an Aloqua, they look similar but much more dangerous. Also…” he paused and pursed his lips. “One moment,” he said before he dashed out of the room, leaving his still unbedded mate with his former employer.

He ran through his personal portal and found himself in the middle of a very active succubae brothel. Jewel tone fabrics on the walls littered with sensual art, reinforced beautiful furniture all being used by demons in the throes and to the side a small black wood bar with one occupant. The aggressive succubae who tried to take him before Lucy woke up. She had a few bruises on her skin from their fight and was nursing a large clay mug of Underworld Spiced Wine. “Excuse me,” he said as he walked up to her.

“Go to Heaven,” she sneered, and he took her dainty hand in his own.

“I am not the one for you, but I do have a friend who has never been through a Mating Season. He needs a teacher and as a mature succubae, I hope I can entrust you to this task.”

She blinked at him several times before her full lips pulled up in a smile. “Be honored, little tired of being lonely.”

“What is your name?”

“Elizavetta, most people call me Lizzie,” she said, and he laughed, only to get a proper punch to his bare shoulder.

“I am sorry, you will understand why I am laughing at fate when you meet my friend, Ciel.” Sebastian took her back through the portal and into his castle. As he walked with the succubus, he could hear laughter from his bedroom, it sounded like Ciel was telling a story.

He stepped in with the succubus, forgetting the fact that she was completely nude, as her species was built for Lust. Though no matter how appealing, she could not hold a candle compared to the golden mage in his bed.

Lizzie sneezed, “do you have cats?” Sebastian nodded and she sneezed again, “this is why I do not go to Earth, filthy little allergen balls.”

“They are and lazy, cats offer nothing,” Ciel said as he walked over to her, taking off his suit coat and offering it to her.

“Dogs are better,” they said together, and Sebastian sat on the bed with an arm around Lucy. He disagreed with the statement but was happy to watch his former contractor walked out of his room with a succubus who was making him laugh.

The door shut and he kissed his mage again, “I think we have had enough surprises and interruptions for one day.”

“I think this is only the beginning,” she said.

“We have not even begun on the foreplay,” he teased, flashing her his most seductive look. To his surprise she rolled her eyes.

“Seen it all pretty boy,” Lucy said dryly, “your tricks aren’t working.”

“Well then,” he pushed her back into the red silk bedding, loving how her golden hair fanned around her like a halo. “I will simply have to prove to you that I am one hell of a lover.”

“Now you’re talking,” she replied, and he kissed her again.

* * *

Sebastian teased her with hot open mouth kisses down her neck, as his body settled between her legs. She could feel his significant erection press against her core as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her feet traveled up the back of muscular calves and Lucy wondered if she ever thought of calves as sexy before.

Lucy closed her eyes and let out a low moan as he played with her breast. His mouth taking her nipple in as his tongue drew tight circle around it. The way he used his fingers on the other one had her hips moving to seek out friction.

The burning touches and the small bite he placed to the sensitive nub had her ready to orgasm in an instant. His hand skimmed down her body, delicate fingers slipping between her legs. His fingers teased her, moving at a speed that rivaled one of her little toys.

Sebastian stopped teasing her breast as his fingers continued driving her crazy. He kissed her again, this time she felt a deep burning passion behind the languid movements. It was a contrast to the fast movements against her clit.

She felt her orgasm build, sending shivers and waves of pleasure through her. Her stomach tightened as she let go of the kiss, trying to draw in more air. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes glowing in a bright red as he looked at her so intently, she felt it down to her soul.

Goosebumps formed on her heated skin as she felt the orgasm spread through her. “Fu-fuck…” she whispered in between breaths as she shivered from the euphoria.

Sebastian let her down gently before he gave her a dark look and maddeningly slowly made a show of licking her juices from his elegant fingers. The scene as erotic and intense as anything she had ever witnessed, and it played with her head. She felt effervescent like a shaken champagne bottle, ready to spill all over.

“Enchanting,” he mused as he wiped his bottom lip with the last of her essence. Sebastian kissed her again, she tasted a bit of her own tang as he began to enter her.

The burning and stretching of her body to take him in had her moaning in its beauty. The bit of pressure gave way to pleasure as his slim hips were flush with hers. Sebastian pulled from the kiss to nibble her earlobe, “perfection.”

Lucy hummed her approval as he heels ran up his muscular calves before settling against the back of his thighs. They looked at each other, and Lucy saw a look come across his eyes she had never seen out of another lover. His sole focus was her; his whole heart was behind his eyes and through it all she saw someone who wanted her.

His words rattled around in her head, _demonic mates never leave, and I have never met an unhappy pairing._ Lucy could see why, through his eyes and the soft smile, this is when a demon shows their truest self. This is when they are weakest and willing to trust in another demon to not use it for their advantage. Sebastian was just as open and emotionally bare as she was, and he had yet to move.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

He kissed her cheek, “that I have what another angel told me I could not.”

“Huh?”

Sebastian kissed her, “a story for another time,” for emphasis he moved his hips back slowly before snapping forward, rattling her thoughts.

Her legs tightened as his took her hands and held them in his own over her head. He locked her in place as his moved with grace a purpose. She could feel every bit of him as he worked her, long strokes, stoking the fire inside of her, drawing out half words and wanton monas around his perfect lips.

“Sebas…” she managed when he hit a pleasurable spot inside of her. Lucy closed her eyes and pressed the back of her head more into the pillows as he kept hitting it over and over again.

The pleasure was too much and her legs rose higher to tighten around his waist. Sebastian’s harsh pants grazed across her neck as his licked and nipped the soft skin. His body moving faster, the slow pace replaced with a furious fucking that had her unable to think.

A sharp sting as he bit into her neck had everything building crescendo into a torrent of pleasure. Lucy moaned something incoherent as her channel tightened and milked his fast-moving cock. Large wings came off his back, throwing black feathers everywhere as he let go of his bite.

Through bleary eyes she could see a bit of blood dribble from the corner of his mouth as he smiled and threw his head back. His pace and intensity increased until his elegant face contorted, and he let out a low guttural moan. His hips flush against hers as he pulsed in time to his own release.

Lucy never saw such a site; he was as fierce as he was beautiful as he rode out his own orgasm. For that moment she could believe he was once an angel, even when she saw a single white feather come from his wings before turning black almost instantly.

Warmth and power skittered over her skin, growing hot down her sides, feeling as if she was being branded. Lucy cried out in pain and swore she smelt burning flesh.

“It will be over soon, look at me,” he whispered, his voice commanding and gentle.

She tried to look at him, but tears got in the way of her vision as her body shook from the pain. He let go of her hands and gently smoothed them over her heated skin. Lucy’s back arched and she could still feel him inside of her, the sensation pleasurable against the pain that ravaged her waist.

Lucy sucked in more air, trying to breath through it and then it was gone.

Gone. As if all that pain had never happened to her. She let out a breath of relief and wiped the tears from her eyes. As Sebastian came into focus, she could see the look of awe on his face as his fingers traced a pattern against her skin.

“Gorgeous, the mate mark suits you well.”

“Huh?” Lucy moved to sit up and Sebastian helped her as she looked down at herself. She couldn’t really see anything because her breasts obstructed her view and she tried to move them over.

Sebastian chuckled and removed himself from between her legs. He took her hand and brought her over to the dressing mirror. She could see it, a cascade of black feathers, mixed with stars along her sides, from the bottom of her breasts to her hip bones. What had her attention was that mixed with the black and gold, one of the feathers was white, like the one she saw briefly.

As her gaze traveled up, she noticed two other small changes in her appearance. The gold flecks in her eyes had turned to a glittery red and a large lock of her hair in front had turned a warm black. Her skin also paled a bit more, making her look almost ghostly if it wasn’t for the pink undertone.

“What am I?” she asked.

“On a guess, I would say you have turned into a dark fae type. Your aura has not crossed into the darker tones of demonic.” Sebastian put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, “either way, I am blessed with a beautiful mate.”

Lucy chuckled, “I can live with that.”

* * *

_Little over two months later…_

* * *

Asmodai woke up and noticed that his mate was not in the large bed. It was a bit unusual, she tended to sleep more than him. Sadly, it was not because she was pregnant, but because she was a professional sleeper. Least he believed she was.

After an intense mating season, Hell had returned to normal – well it’s definition of normal – and he was able to let go of the Sebastian persona in favor of being true to himself. Ciel still called him that and his mate would on occasion. That occasion being if they felt like roleplaying naughty maid and devious butler.

He got out of the bed and looked around, noticing that the cats were not in here, trying to steal the warm spot in their bed. After a few times of cats trying to get in the middle of their sex, he had a room converted to a cat’s paradise. He even had a small cat door put between the bedroom and the kitty room.

“Lucy?” he called out before he heard the giggle.

Asmodai smiled and went over to the kitty room. He opened the door slowly and his eyes went wide as he took in the scene. Lucy was in the middle of the room, surrounded by cats in various state of labor. Tiny hairless kittened were covered in slime as female cats let their distress be known in yeowls.

Lucy was trying to help clean them up and whisper encouragement to the ones still in labor. Asmodai approached cautiously and knelt near his mate.

“Morning, we have twelve more so far,” she said, giving him a quick kiss.

“H-how did I miss this? When? What?” he was stunned, seeing all the new life being brought into Hell. More kittens!

Lucy giggled, “I think it stands to reason that mating season just doesn’t affect demons. The question is, what do we do with all of them?”

“Keep them,” he said with absolution.

“Asmodai, that’s too many kittens. I was thinking we could give a few away like to Leia or that orphanage you like to do reading time at.”

He widened his eyes and trembled his bottom lip, “Lucy… kitties.”

“That doesn’t work on me and you know it,” she said with a roll of her red-brown eyes.

He let out a harsh puff of air, “fine. But only after they are properly weaned and ready.”

“Duh, obviously.”

He chuckled with his mate and then set about to helping her soothe and assist with all new kittens being born. As he was cleaning up the birthing fluid from one of the kittens he turned and looked at his mate. She was humming as she held one of the male cats who was desperate for attention. The look on her face had him wishing that they were blessed with a demonling, but so far Lucy had showed zero signs.

Asmodai shoved the thought out of his head and went back to helping all the new kittens. He didn’t hear the door open and jumped when he felt fingers through his hair.

He looked up at his sister who was holding a large tray filled with medical supplies and more clean towels. Leia was in her usual clothes, man’s black suit under a long white lab coat with her black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She beamed at him, “well glad you are both together.”

Lucy grinned at Leia, “so what’s the news?”

“Dai, you know your mate is a dream walker fae, correct?” He nodded, they had her blood tested after mating season and found that because of her magic type she was one of the rarest fae creatures. She could walk into dreams, alter them and even steal energy from people as they slept. That unique species gave rise to the myth that if you die in your dreams, you die in reality. All it truly was, was a starving dream walker who overate.

“Leia, point,” he said sharply, a bit anxious and busy with all the new kittens to name and strategies to plan for convincing his mate to keep all of them.

“Dream walkers and fallens both have extended pregnancies. The normal gestation cycle is 18 months. Due to this, if they are pregnant, it cannot be detected right after mating season, like others.” She rambled and he got the hint.

Lucy had a wide grin across her face, and he moved several kittens away as he cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. His sister rattled on and he didn’t pay any attention to anything but his mate.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

“Lucy,” he said in awe before his kissed his mate. Surrounded by cats, his sister lecturing him in how to care for his pregnant mate and Lucy’s lips pressed against his, Asmodai could not have been any happier.

And fuck that angel that tried to curse him, he had a heart and her name was Lucy.

* * *

_Please read the note, it'll explain all the changes. Also comment and kudos, please._

* * *

For art lovers, little piece I painted:

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused as to what the fuck I did with Sebastian/Asmodai, let's talk the real Sébastien Michaëlis, most notably his "Admirable History" written in 1612.
> 
> For those who don't know he was a French Inquisitor, famous for his classification of demons and the exorcism at Aix-en-Provence. During that he classified demon hierarchy in line with Pseudo-Dionysian hierarchies. This is where we get things such as Seraphim, Thrones, Cherubs and other classifications of angels. I used this idea as a template for building this version of Sebastian's life in Hell and who he was/is as a demon. 
> 
> Certain things made sense and he aligned best with Asmodai (aka Asmodeus), who according to Michaelis was a "prince of the Seraphim, burning with desire to tempt men into wantonness." Asmodai has been historically listed as a demon about Lust and Revenge, these traits lined up with the anime/manga version. He tempts Ciel into gaining revenge via contract and let's face it, he fucks nuns LOL. Kind of a win win.
> 
> I used Leviathan (Leia) as his sister because not only was the demon in the same heirarchy, according to Michaelis, but because out of all the demonic lore was the only one written as female. "And on that day were two monsters parted, a female monster named Leviathan, to dwell in the abysses of the ocean over the fountains of the waters. But the male is named Behemoth, who occupied with his breast a waste wilderness named Duidain." (1 Enoch 60:7–8) Now if you've ever studied the Satanic Bible by Anton LeVay, you'll know that Leviathan is listed to the west, a water element. Water elements are often most called for healing and cleansing, so it made sense she was a "doctor" of sorts.
> 
> Changing of Lucy's powers can be blamed on cold medication as the start but ultimately the idea made sense. If she didn't have Etheremo and in my demonic headcanons Satan cannot give life but augment something existing, then it stands to reason her magic would change. The large lion she summons is a species I made up cause story and in Black Butler Sebs has commented on how Hell doesn't have cats but something far scarier. It was also a nice surprise that Ciel lines up with being Sagittarius and it was nice to give him a bit of a happier ending than just being devoured. 
> 
> So there's all that and if you have more questions, feel free to leave a comment and ask away. I'm happy to answer and discuss more about my thought processes, history, research and other things. Final note.... to date I've probably spent over 100 hours researching, documenting and learning about various angelic and demonic mythologies, all of it pays off when I keep learning something new or find interesting ways to craft a better story.


End file.
